I Missed You
by TheWordOfTheWise
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Harry and Ginny on May 2, 1998.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the world of Harry Potter or any related places, characters, words, creatures etc. J.K Rowling does.

**A/N: I only ship Harry and Ginny, unless I just have an idea nagging me, or I get a request for **_**cannon **_**parings. **

Harry knew the fight was over, in a way. He knew that from this day on, he could have a life in which Voldemort would not loom over and plan to destroy. He would be free of the pain in his scar, and the visions of what Voldemort was doing, or what he felt. Now Harry could see a future, a brighter one, in which he and the people he loved and cared about could just be free to enjoy themselves without worrying.

Of course, he also knew that those bright days would be far from the ones that would be coming. He would cry and give respect to the people that he knew had died in the battle. He would give his condolences to the families of the victims. And above all, he would let his hearth fill with grieve over the people he knew the best.

He would join the Weasleys, as they experienced the loss of a son and a brother. He would share the pain inside his heart with them, and with Andromeda. His thoughts suddenly started rifting to her and his godson.

Teddy would be an orphan, just like him. But he wouldn't have to go through all that Harry went through. Harry mentally took an oath to give Teddy one of the best childhoods ever. Even if it took a very great amount of money from his vault.

Just as he started to think about how old Teddy would have to be before being able to ride a Nimbus at least, he found himself at the first step of the spiral staircase that led to the headmaster's or headmistress' office. He had been unconsciously walking downstairs.

Harry looked around him. He had noticed the damage on the castle, but he hadn't realized it was _this_ bad.

There was dust everywhere. Things like pieces of statues and knight armors were mixed with rocks that were part of the castle, and even part of the paintings that used hung around the walls. He saw traces of blood in places as high as the ceiling. Marks of curses and jinxes could be seen anywhere.

He got out of his reverie and started the long walk towards Dumbledore's tomb. As he walked, he began to be invaded by reality and pain. To keep his mind out of it, he started to concentrate on the one thing he really was looking forward. Ginny Weasley.

He had missed her terribly during his travels. He would spend a heavy amount of time thinking of her during the day, and in the night, she was all Harry could think about. His separation from her hurt as much as a stomach ache on the normal days. But when Ron left, Harry missed her company so much, that he could actually feel the pain in his heart.

He took the last steps to the resting place of the wisest man he ever knew. The tomb was opened. He knew it would be. Voldemort wouldn't have bothered to close it. He hesitated before looking inside.

There it was, the body of Albus Dumbledore. His face looked the ghostly pale. It looked like it was slowly decaying. To see the greatest wizard Harry would ever know, so human, so _normal_, pained him. He rapidly put the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's hand, and turned around.

He jumped a foot in to the air. How could he have not noticed? He never even heard a noice. Ginny Weasley was right there.

He took his time admiring her before actually speaking. Her face had marks of blood and dirt. She had cuts on her clothes and on her body. Her hair was untidy and dirty. Her eyes were red, and there were traces of the tears she had shed. But to Harry, who truly loved her more than anything else, she looked beautiful.

"Ginny," was all he had managed to say.

And before he could prevent it, she was hitting him on all the places she could reach. With each hit she was saying something.

"Ginny?!" Hit. "That's-," hit, "all-," hit, "you-manage-to-say?!" She was crying by now.

Harry, who was too shocked to react at first, grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. Ginny continued to cry into Harry's chest. He didn't understand what was happening, so Harry barely tried to sooth her back to normal.

"Shh," Harry said, "I'm here now."

Although it wasn't much in Harry's opinion, Ginny started to calm down. The sobs were reduced to feeble attempts to stop crying. Since Harry had rarely ever seen Ginny crying, he took this as a sign to talk to her. The last time he had done something like this, it ended up with Cho exiting their date.

"Ginny, I know that you're going to think that I'm really thick, but I'm sorry." Harry dared look into the brown eyes he loved so much.

They were filled with anger, and pain, and sorrow. In that moment, Harry felt as though a million knives had stabbed him mercilessly. He wanted to take all of those feelings from her. And although he knew he couldn't do that, he would do his best. Harry understood that only with time, her and his wounds would heal. But he didn't care.

"I'm sorry for all that you have gone through," Harry kept on going, "and I'm sorry for all the things that this war has given or taken from you. But I'm most sorry for what you're going to go through in the next days, or weeks, or months, because I know what it's like to lose someone you love," Harry looked down. "and it's my fault Fred died."

He suddenly felt something hit him really hard on his cheek. Harry looked at Ginny, who had her hand raised. She had just slapped him.

"Don't make me do that again," she threatened, "because it's not your fault Fred died."

"Ginny, if I'd had gone into the forest sooner, he wouldn't have-"

"No, Harry. You don't know what would have happened. What's done is done, and you can't do anything about it."

"But-" Harry started.

"So what if you went into the forest sooner? Maybe more people would have died, or-or something worse would have happened! _You don't know what could have happened!_" She finished.

Harry nodded dryly. What if it really wasn't his fault? Fred was dead, and Harry thought for a second on the words that Dumbledore had said so long ago. _Nothing can reawaken the death. _His 'what ifs' and 'I should haves' were not going to change anything. They would only make him look like a prat who didn't want to accept what happened.

Ginny was breathing hard. Harry was staring at her expressionless. He had two questions in mind. They both felt so selfish to ask, but he couldn't get them away from his mind. Apparently, the doubt of asking them started to show up, because Ginny's face soon looked confused.

"Harry, are you feeling sane?" Ginny asked. Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch. Ginny would never ask if he was feeling 'fine' after all he had gone through in this day.

"Ginny, I love you even more than life its self. You kept me going when I was away with Hermione and Ron. I used to watch your dot on the Murderer's Map for hours. When I went in to the Forbidden Forest, you were the last thing I thought about. I'm about to do something crazy, but I need to know, do you love me?" Harry looked hopefully at Ginny.

"I do. I love you very much." She said very calmly. But her voice made Harry feel like the happiest man on earth.

Ginny had spoken to him like never before. He felt her love go through every word she said. His heart pounded against his chest furiously. Harry could feel the blood in his ears. He grabbed her hand.

"Then I have nothing more to say than this, Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny had never doubted her feelings for Harry. She had had a crush on him ever since her dad had begun to tell her stories about Harry Potter. But as she grew up, her crush turned in to love. Not for Harry Potter, but for Harry. The skinny boy with bright green eyes. Harry, someone who's soft point was rescuing everybody. The modest, fun, and enchanting Harry.

After a year of begin away from Harry, Ginny felt doubt creep on her. She would lay on her bed, and go to sleep after hours just thinking on him. Ginny would ask herself, 'what if he doesn't like me anymore?', 'what if he found someone else?' She would never cry, but in her worst days, Ginny would feel like doing that.

Now that he had just confessed her his love, Ginny could have exploded in to laughter, mentally cursing herself for even doubting Harry. But she spoke like she had only done once; so calmly, but with so much love. When Ginny saw Fred laying in the floor, with the ghost of a smile, Ginny could not believe it. Her world came crashing, and she soon was sobbing in Bill and Fleur's arms. And after what felt for hours, Ginny realized that Harry had gone through something like this since he was one.

Ginny had stopped crying, and very silently, she heard herself whisper, 'I love you Harry.'

But out of everything that was going through her mind when she approached Harry, not one of them was Harry revealing how much he loved her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry. He took her hand in his.

"Then I have nothing else to say than this," Harry spoke, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Her mind had gone blank. Harry Potter, the man who defeated Lord Voldemort, was asking her, Ginny Weasley, an ordinary girl, to marry him. She pulled herself out of her mind to stare at Harry. His eyes were shining very brightly. He had bit his lip, and his face looked very hopeful.

Ginny suddenly pulled him into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Harry looked taken back at first, but soon joined in with her. Kiss after kiss they went, each one better than the previous one. When things began to get heated, Ginny, slowly and against her will, pulled away.

"Does that mean yes?" Harry asked playfully.

"No, it just means that I really felt like snogging you." Ginny said with the most seriousness she could master. Harry's face fell. "Oh no, Harry, I just playing." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Of course that is a yes."

Harry's face broke into a smile as he pulled Ginny in to the air while spinning.

"Harry let me down!" She said laughing. Harry obeyed Ginny and then kissed her. They intertwined their hands and began walking to the castle. "So, how are we going to tell my brothers?"

Harry's face quickly paled and gave Ginny a very scared look.

"I guess you didn't think of that."

"Umm, not really."

They stayed silent for a while.

"I missed you." Ginny said.

"I missed you too."

**AN: So, that is the end of it. Please review, and if I get enough requests, I might make another chapter about how Harry tells the Weasleys.**


End file.
